Welcome to Hell
by WolfAngel75
Summary: Being sent off to a snobby school full of snobby arse's wasn't on my to-do-list. But apparently, but mother didn't care about that and hauled me to my doom. Story is better then summary, I suck at summaries, pain in my bloody arse. Give this a chance. Plz


I shouldn't be surprised.

I suspected that my snobby mother would eventually ship me off somewhere.

I knew he would.

I just didn't think it was going to be so soon.

So, here I was, sitting in the back of the car, slouching, my converse boot's up on the seat as I rested my hands behind my head and earphones in my ears, music blaring as I zoned out as my mother continued to keep lecturing me.

Just one, _one_ mistake, and I was being shipped off to some snobbish posh old school with strict teachers and students whom I bet had massive sticks shoved up their snobby little arse's.

I could already tell I wasn't going to enjoy this, that this school was going to be a pain in my bloody arse. I knew the teachers weren't going to like me and I knew I wasn't going to like them. I really, _really_ wasn't looking forward to staying here. but it wasn't about what I wanted was it? It was about my snobby mother wanting to change me. To _fix_me.

I couldn't be fixed. I didn't need fixing in the bloody first place.

Hearing a very loud muffled voice and opened my eyes, glancing over at my mother with an non impressed bored look on my face. Her face was beat red, she looked like she was shouting and looked like she was gonna explode any second now.

I allowed myself to smirk slightly and tuck my hair behind my left ear, cupping a hand there as I mouthed 'can't hear you' and shifted then relaxed into my seat once more. Her mouth opened wide and I heard her yell my name furiously at the top of her lungs distantly, her outraged voice was muffled, but it got louder and it was starting to bloody annoy me.

"What?" I asked calmly, taking out my earbuds, her head looked tomato red, I felt myself grinning despite the trouble I was in. She looked stupid. Bloody constipated even, she gritted her teeth together. "Sorry old man, did you say something?"

"Listen hear you little brat!" She glanced up through the rear view mirror, her icy eyes eyes narrowing into slits. "You will change! You will have manners and stop with that filthy little mouth of yours. You will be a lady."

A noise of disgust erupted from the back of my throat at the mention of _'being a lady_' and my nose scrunched up in revolution. I seriously didn't like the thought of being polite with 'manners' and all that rubbish. It was bad enough I had to endure her, my snobby step-douche, Brad.

I shifted in my seat, ignoring her lectures and nagging on changing my personality. It was like asking for another daughter, didn't she understand that she couldn't fix me because there was nothing to fix in the first place.

"Are you even listening to me?" She shrieked, I winced a little. Jesus Christ woman, was she trying to blow my bloody ear drums out?

"Frankly I ain't got a clue what you said," I shrugged, my hair bouncing a little at the sudden movement. It was just below my shoulders. Mum had made me get it cut because she was under the influence of my step-douche. I never let her drag me out of the house again.

_Ever_.

I was growing it out again, hoping, just _hoping_ that it would grow back to it's original length. Which was down to my mid-lower back, naturally wavy, but frizzy, since I straightened it a couple of times. Turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life, ever since I did that action, my hair started to turn frizzy every time I dried it. It was still wavy naturally, but a slight frizzy.

"Honest to _god_," she growled, her long slender fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. Her knuckles turned white, I raised an eye brow, lying back down on the back seats. "You little brat, some day somebody will teach you a lesson."

"Yeah, and that will be _how to zone out your mothers irritating nagging,_" I rolled my eyes. "I mean 'honest to _god_' woman-" I mimicked her. "-one of these days you'll learn that the nagging will never work."

"Urgh!" She cried out in frustration, she slammed her foot down on the pedals.

That caused me to cry out in surprise when my body flopped forward onto the car floor at the back- and then got out and opened my door, she yanked me up and threw me to the ground, I groaned, rubbing my side. She pointed down at me, a non happy look on her face.

"You little blunt, sarcastic, stubborn fucking brat!" She screamed, pointing down at me. Shuffling my feet on the pavement as I stood back up, rubbing my arse in an non-lady-like way, I glared at her. "God I'm so happy to finally rid of you! Hope you have a fucking miserable time here!"

With that, she got in the car and sped off, leaving me standing there with an anxious look on my face. I shook off the look. She'd come back right? There's no need to panic when she'll come back. This was just one of those parent retuines when they say they are gonna leave ya at a shop and then they eventually come back when you cry and scream that you're sorry at the top of your lungs.

Except, well, this wasn't just a shop. I was in a different country. Transferring into this dipshit school full of snobbish gits. Plus she had left me no money, no clothes. Just in a foreign place, far away from the place I always reluctantly called '_home_' and far, far away form my lovely room.

I scratched my cheek, staring after her. The tires were screeching against the road floor, she rolled down her window and flipped out a middle finger. Oh yeah, that was fucking nice eh? I scowled, flipping it right back at her, but I heard her distant joyful laughter as she sped off.

I gulped, sharp nerves stabbing at me. I shifted on my feet, dipping my head as I scratched my cheek. I blinked, feeling a hole punched into my heart. Alone and abandoned. Just what every bloody child wanted wasn't it?

"Ah," I jumped and span around, scared out of my bloody wits until I saw some snobbish looking woman. Her eyes skimmed me up and down with a thin line on her lips, I saw disgust in her eyes and rolled mine. Christ, bloody uptight snob thing wasn't she? "You must be Miss Blake."

"And you must be the uptight snob who's-" I made hand gestures with my two fingers. "-'_holier than thou_' and gonna 'fix' me apparently."

"Well," the smile on her face was obviously fake, cheery, fake. It looked freaky, she looked like she wanted to kill or rape me in my sleep. Maybe both. Jesus how much sadistic could you get? "I'm sure we'll be able to give you an attitude adjustment and-" here her eyes looked me up and down like I was some kind of a bug. "-Get you some proper clothes so you don't look like you just came off the street."

"Beg Pardon?" I cocked out my hip, placing my hand on it as I gave her the 'hell you didn't just go there bitch' look. Who the hell did this bloody woman think she bloody was? She surely acted like she was the queen bitch of the place.

"You heard me," she rose an eye brow, smiling like the joker. It looked fucking painful and just plain awkward on her face. "Now hurry along little girl, I have _much_ better and important things to attend."

"I'm sure it involves sucking some old blokes dick," I said casually as I stormed pass her. She had a red flushed face then, looking furious. But suddenly she smirked, it looked bloody evil.

"A detention on the first day," I scoffed. What made her think I was going to obey that? What made her think that I was even going to _attend_. "For such foul language and vile disrespect towards myself."

"Whatever," I muttered, shoving my pockets into my black leather jacket pockets. Her voice was just snobby, her whole demeanour just screamed 'hate me because I'm an uptight bitch' and I just knew the first moment I saw her that I wouldn't like her. I just somehow knew that we'd be seeing each other a lot in detention's.

Great.

I'm as bloody chuffed as nuts.

"The head master is expecting you Miss Blake, I'd suggest that you make haste."

"I'd suggest you kiss my arse," I shrugged off her appalled look. "But I don't want aids now do I?"

"That's enough!" She snapped, losing her cheery manner instantly. "You now have a week's worth detention."

"With you?" I rose an eye brow, not being able to stop my stupid sarcastic and blunt mouth. But I was a defiant, stubborn child whom refused to be talked down upon, always have been, always will. "Fantastic. I honestly can't wait."

"No, it will be with the head master," she sneered. Her normal monotonic snob voice back in place, she spoke slowly and literally emphasized each word. Just the way she talked was getting on my blimmin' nerves. "Now, for the next three weeks."

"Goodie,"

"Four weeks,"

"Bugger,"

"Five," she rose an eye brow.

"I didn't even swear!"

"Six," she smirked slightly. "We could do this all day Miss Blake. Who know's maybe you'd get off for good behaviour."

"I can see we're gonna be just chummy with each other already," I drawled sarcastically, her lips turned into a sneer.

"Quite." She stood up straight, her hands clasped behind her back with her posture like an army solider. "Hurry along now, before I make it seven."

"Bitch," I muttered, hoping she didn't hear.

"Eight."

_"Shit!"_ I hissed quietly when I was far away enough from her, I didn't hear her anymore and sighed with relief, scowling in annoyance and I slowly dragged my feet around the building, looking and looking for the head master's office, but I couldn't seem to find it, no matter how hard I looked. Bugger this place was _huge_. How the hell was I gonna find this guy?

"Hey!" I jumped, turning around, seeing a tall blonde haired guy, his grey eyes narrowed at me accusingly, I rose an eye brow at him. He was a little hot and I had a thing for blondes, but I could tell that I wasn't going to like him judging by his smug, snobbish voice. Greeaaaat. "Halt!"

"I think you're stuck in the middle ages mate," I replied with a shrug. "I don't think anybody says 'halt' anymore."

"Cut the attitude!" He snapped, I frowned, cocking my hip out and placing a hand on it, eyes narrowing angrily. "What are you doing out of class? Are you skipping? the head master will make sure to-"

"Before I get _another_ weeks worth detention, let me correct you on something you little pansy, alright?" I gripped his shoulder, pulling him down level with my face, which had formed into an impatient glare. "I 'av been wondering these bloody corridor's for nearly a bloody hour looking for the head master. I'm the new girl. The Brit. The freshman. Understand me? Yo Comprende?"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" He pushed me off him, being the non-awesome person I was, I fell flat on my arse. He laughed at my pathetic clumsiness and I scrambled back to my feet, anger boiling in my veins. A nasty smirk came on his face. "I'd be happy to turn you in to the head master. He'd be ecstatic to give you a detention for skipping."

"I told you I'm the new girl!" I snapped. "I don't even know where my time table is!"

"Hmm, disorganised," He huffed. "I don't see why they accepted you into this school."

"Well hey," I said, shrugging. "I don't know either. Maybe it happens to do with the fact my step-douche Prissy pants Frank bribed them. Who gives a fu-"

"Language," he scolded with a sneer.

"Yeah, who are you?" I rose my eye brow.

"James Josinval, prefect." He declared, crossing his arms over his chest, which was muscular. I shook my head and shrugged off that last thought, cringing inwardly. "I'll take you to the head master British girl."

"Thanks mate," I patted his shoulder and walked pass him.

"What is your name?" He pried after looking down at my outfit in disgust, hands clasped firmly behind his back, posture straight like he was a general as he walked along side me. Seriously? Was there a law on walking straight? And what's with the looks at my awesome clothes? What the bloody hell was wrong with these people?

"Katie, Katie Blake." I answered, then mimicked his posture mockingly and mirrored his scowl, walking along side him like I was his reflection. But well, ya know, I was a girl. So I could be the female version of this bloke.

He finally noticed and frowned, stopping in his tracks. "Stop that."

"Stop that," I repeated him.

"Stop being so... so... _immature_." He sneered.

"Stop being so... so... _immature_." I copied.

He growled, gritting his teeth, I did the exact movement, causing his face to heat up in anger. I snickered and burst out laughing. "No need to get so prissy you stupid git." I continued to walk on, he followed me, anger written on his face. "Honestly, one would think that James Josinval was PMSing."

I smirked slightly at his vile insults that were called after me as I walked into the head masters office unannounced and quite rudely. But then I saw the name on his desk, and I can tell you that I did my _absolute best_. I tried and tried so hard to just sit down, and listen like a good student and tried and tried.

_Dr. Crabblesnitch._

I burst out laughing, he looked alarmed, concerned for my sanity and angered at the same time.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, standing up and placing his hands on the desk in front of him, he leaned forward on it slightly, but I continued laughing, he kept demanding what was so funny. When I finally calmed down, he asked the same question.

"The name Crabblesnitch is just..." I shook my head, a giant amused grin on my face. I looked around. "So this is your office? Nice mate," I commented and kissed up to the git as I looked around and picked up a pen, I fiddled with it. "Very vintage, I knew this guy once, a nice bloke, do you know Jerry Hodder? No, I didn't think so. His office was very _old_, like very _old-old_ oldy vintage middle ages old-"

"Miss Blake I presume?" He scowled slightly, I smirked at him slightly.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" He sighed.

"I can already tell we're going to get along greatly,"

I faked a shocked gasp. "I didn't know teachers were allowed to use sarcasm!"

"Please sit down," he looked at me sternly, I rolled my eyes and dropped onto the chair, slouching into it, leaning backwards onto the chair's back legs and throwing my hands behind my head and my converse boots onto his desk. "And. Remove. Your. Feet. From. My. Desk."

"Is everybody here having their period or something?" I mockingly asked, but took my feet away from his desk, the last thing I needed was another week's detention. I already had eight weeks worth and it was the first day, I didn't need more thanks.

"Miss Blake, if you would consider the possibility that we could actually change your attitude and help you-"

"I can't be _fixed_," I rose an eye brow at him, then looked at my nails, which were painted black. Bit gothic but hey, I liked it. Big whoop, wanna fight about it? "I'm a human being, not a car that has a rusty old engine that needs oiling."

"If you would just-"

"Nope."

"Miss-"

"It's either Katie, Kate, or Kitty, your choice." I giggled slightly and mocked a very deep male like voice. "You decide." I grinned a little at his '_Your insane_' look. "That sounded like big brother."

"Kate," He said, a little too loudly. I cringed. "Please, try at least-"

"Why'd you even let my step-douche bribe you into letting me into this school?" I smirked a little, wiggling my eye brows. "Do ya really think the money's worth it?"

I looked up at the big eagle above him, then snorted and looked at him. "What is this place? Hogwarts? Let me guess, you're Dumbledore without the badass beard right?"

He gritted his teeth and stood up. "You _will_ be tamed, little girl. I have a feeling that you're going to be transformed into a beautiful polite young lady."

I snorted. "Good luck with that."

"You will be a fine young woman with straight A's by the time I will be finished with you," he stated, smirking a little. "A fine part of the community. It's my job! Trust me!" I cringed at the level of volume his voice was at when he shouted. "Just go get changed into your uniform, your classes have already started and you're late on your first day of school,"

He then gestured towards the door. "Please _leave_. Get your schedule from Miss Danvers. "

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he didn't like me.


End file.
